Being Wanted
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: This is a NON-Slash fanfic. It's a "What If" fic. Duo finds a same boy being abused and helps him. It's a one-shot. Complete. And if anyone likes this story YOU may write continuing with your own story writing off this one! Enjoy! Will never continue!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Being Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. This is just a fanfiction, through a crossover of two very different worlds. Hopefully it will be good but since I don't write crossovers I'm not very sure how this will turn out.

Note: This is only a One-shot. It was a "what if" idea and I wrote the beginning of it, but I'm not so good at keeping in character. And I love the characters of Gundam Wing, so this is all that I'll be writing. But if someone likes the story idea you may adopt, just try to keep the Gundam Characters in Character! Thank you for understanding, and sorry if Duo is out of character in this little one-shot. Thanks for reading and please review if you like the story.

Harry looked up at the older boy, the boy held the butt of his gun over the larger man. "Are you alright, kid?" The older boy asked.

Duo Maxwell didn't much care for earth. It was nothing like his colony though it sure gave a beautiful view of the moon. He was heading back to his Gundam when he heard a scream.

Instinct kicked in and he was heading towards the scream before even thinking. What he found pissed him off, a big fat man hitting on a small kid. The kid was huddled as small as he could go.

Duo did the first thing that entered his head he took out his gun, but he couldn't fire it, He was in hiding, so it only took a second to decide what to do and he hit the larger man with the butt of his gun over the head hard. It sent the man to the ground and out cold.

The child stared up at him with wide green eyes. "Wow," the boy said in awe.

Duo grinned, "Are you alright, kid?" He asked, which was stupid because he had just seen the man beating the boy up, "Never mind." He knelt in fount of the boy.

The boy smiled, "Think you mister," the child whispered. "But my uncle was just teaching me, what I'm good for."

Duo kicked the scum bag, "I'm Duo, I may run and hid but I'll never tell a lie." He said with a smirk. "What's your name little guy?"

"Freak," The boy looked down, "Or boy."

"Not what this peace of shit," duo laid another good kick on the larger man, "called you! Your real name."

The boy blinked away tears, "H-harry," the little boy whispered.

"Good," Duo said, "Now Harry, I have a idea," Harry looked at him.

"What?" The boy asked.

"How abouryou come with me!" duo clapped his hands. He was being crazy he couldn't take care of a kid. How old was this child he looked around three, and there was his Gundam to think of, damn it, he couldn't leave the boy with abusive uncle either.

"Why?" Harry asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Please Harry I can't leave you with someone like him!" Duo kicked the fat man again.

Harry stepped closer, "Do you want me?" He asked. No one ever wanted him he was a "no good freak."

Duo smiled, "Yeah, Harry, little man," he picked up the much smaller boy. "I want you."

Harry felt more tears fall as he threw his arms around this stranger's neck and berried his face in the taller boy's shoulder. Duo rubbed the child's back and turned and left the alleyway heading towards his Gundam. He couldn't stop the grin that covered his face as he held the smaller almost weightless boy.

"It looks like I've got myself a brother," he declared.

Harry just tightened his grip on the older boy, the boy who wanted him.

F I N I S H !


	2. Note for all my readers

Nov. 30, 2010

Note: Apparently this story is too much alike the begin of this other story I had never heard of until I started to get reviews, so I'm just here to tell you that this story **WILL NOT CONTINUE EVER!**

My Reviewers:

DreamOfStories: Thank you so much for informing me about the story "Everyone needs a hero" in a well-mannered way. I'm sorry that it felt like I was copying that author.

soulknight121: Thanks so much for being my first reviewer and I'm sorry that this story will not be continuing, but you should check out "Everyone needs a hero" apparently my short story is a copy of it!

elsey951: Thank you for your review I'm glad you enjoyed the little one-shot!

AbSaturnAngel: Thank you for the review. I'm sorry that my story was so much like "Everyone needs a hero." I understand you were just wanting to let me know and I will not be continuing this story.

And to anyone who didn't review I'm sorry that I will not be continuing this story if you had liked it. But this right here is the reason I don't like writing big long stories, it's easier to cut your ties to a story starting out as a one-shot then it is if you've writing let just say six chapters to the story before you started to post it. So I thank you all for being understanding and this story is now: **Discontinued!**

CrimsonRose18


End file.
